Desnudándose para el artista
by AyuPanda
Summary: Francisco necesita dinero para cubrir sus estudios. Miguel tiene una solución. NSFWish. Dejo un poco de EcuPer / PerEcu por aquí LATIN HETALIA: Perú/Ecuador.


AU Universitario de Migue y Pancho, en Lima. Un pequeño fic NSFWish, involucra desnudez (si no era obvio) y toqueteos.

 _Los personajes de Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen. Créditos a la comunidad LH._

* * *

Conseguir empleo estando en la universidad no era sencillo. En especial para un extranjero joven residiendo en Perú, sin experiencia laboral real ni referencias de profesionales en su área. Claro, Francisco tenía una buena relación con sus catedráticos, ya que conocía bastante sobre su carrera –veterinaria y zootecnia– y participaba activamente en clase. Pero eso no era suficiente para proveerle un ingreso con el cual sobrevivir su rutina.

Ya que llegó a Lima sin apoyo de ninguna beca, debía dedicar su tiempo libre al trabajo. Si es que algún profesor le pedía ayuda para cubrir unas cuantas horas en una clínica veterinaria, su pago era experiencia y una promesa de contratarlo al término de sus estudios. La otra opción que le permitían era voluntariado, lo cual le gustaba, pero no le permitía tener lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente.

Por eso, tuvo que recurrir a dos alternativas para poder sustentarse y poder saborear cada esquina culinaria del Perú, que era lo que más deseaba.

La primera le venía bastante bien, ya que además de ganar un ingreso considerable –30 soles la hora– lograba conocer mejor a cierta persona. Enseñaba matemáticas a un alumno de segundo ciclo en arte de la PUCP los martes, jueves y sábados. Francisco no era mucho de socializar, así que tener a Miguel como alumno de matemáticas le permitía entablar una relación más estrecha con un local. Sentía que era un tema de aprendizaje mutuo, ya que mientras Pancho le explicaba que la integración es lo opuesto a la derivación, Migue le explicaba qué micros debía tomar para no perderse tanto en el tráfico limeño.

Sin embargo, llegaba el momento en el que sus ahorros se agotaban, y 180 soles a la semana no eran suficientes para cubrir su pensión. Necesitaba por lo menos 500 soles más al mes para vivir cómodamente.

Para su suerte, su alumno tenía una idea. Se la propuso un martes en clase.

–Oye, Pancho, ¿no querrías ser mi modelo?

No sonaba como una tan mala idea. Si es que era un empleo pagado, por supuesto, ya que Francisco no era el tipo de persona de quedarse ocho horas con la misma pose para que al final no le retribuyan nada. Aunque posiblemente lo haría por no caer mal, pero eso está fuera de tema.

–¿Qué piensas pintar?

–Quería probar eso de utilizar el cuerpo humano como lienzo para pintar, en este caso un paisaje andino, y bueno, como tú tienes buen todo, se verá precioso.

Por supuesto, el último comentario le propinó una risa avergonzada al ecuatoriano. Cambió la hoja de su libro de matemáticas, en un intento por no mirar a Miguel directamente a los ojos por un momento. Vaya idea, sonaba interesante, pero no estaba seguro de cómo sería eso de pintar sobre su piel.

–Ya pues, ¡dime que sí! –Insistía el peruano, con una sonrisa pícara formándosele poco a poco.– Te pagaría 2000 lucas en total.

A Francisco se le abrieron más los ojos al oír esa suma de dinero. Por un momento se confundió por el término (ya que usualmente Miguel trataba de evitar modismos cuando estaba con él para no desperdiciar tiempo explicándolos) pero lo ubicó en contexto. Sería lo que necesitaba por un ciclo entero más, y sólo por permitir que haga unos trazos sobre su piel.

–Está bien. –Aseguró, finalmente.– ¿En qué fecha?

–Oh, mientras antes, mejor.

Gracias a la relativa inocencia del futuro veterinario, no pensó en las consecuencias de lo que significaría aceptar trabajar para el artista, quien lo pensaba desnudar por completo.

* * *

–¡Calatéate!

Miguel estaba sentado sobre un colchón, con pinturas corporales cerca, esperando pacientemente a que Francisco deje de ser un cobarde. Sin embargo, para el estudiante extranjero no era tan sencillo desnudarse en frente de su alumno de matemáticas, mucho menos cuando había estado esperando que utilice su espalda de lienzo, no desde su nuca hasta sus tobillos.

–¿Quieres la plata o no? Quedamos para esto y mientras más te demores más me perjudicas, así que tendría que reducirte la paga… ¡Sin roches!

–¡Pero nunca dijiste que me estarías tocando el culo en el proceso!

–Oye causa, esas montañas redondas ayudan al relieve, ¡no puedo esquivarlas!

Francisco podía percibir el calor en sus cachetes sin necesidad de tocárselos o mirarse frente a un espejo. No se había atrevido a quitar ninguna de sus prendas de ropa. ¿Por qué habría tenido que ser así? Lo que le incomodaba no era el hecho de estar desnudo y que le pinten el cuerpo, sino quien lo iba a hacer.

Cabe resaltar que estaba un poquito, un mínimo, casi insignificantemente enamorado de Miguel desde el inicio de su segundo ciclo, cuando se conocieron por azar en el parque de los gatos. No sabía si el sentimiento era mutuo, y lamentablemente no era un éxito interpretando sus signos, así que el proyecto de arte lo confundía más que solucionarle la duda.

–Ya, pana, hagamos un trato. –Estableció Francisco por fin, iniciando a quitarse la sudadera.– Me pagas 500 ahora para asegurarme y luego me pagas lo demás.

Miguel rodó los ojos, poniéndose de pie para tomar la sudadera y dejarla en el perchero. Sacó 100 soles de su bolsillo, dejándolos dentro del bolsillo de esta.

–¿No confías en mí? Mal ah, te dejo 100 porque no tengo 500, igual. Ahora quiero verte calato- digo, quiero que te quites la ropa para poder pintar.

Ahora ambos estaban igual de sonrojados. Sin embargo, eso no inhibió a Francisco, por el contrario. No es que fuese a seguir todas las órdenes, pero ya no se sentía tan incómodo pensando que Miguel le haría figuras en toda la parte de atrás del cuerpo, sabiendo que tenía chances de salir de la friendzone. Por eso, se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones rápidamente. Tampoco quería hacer ningún tipo de striptease de seducción, pero sí le dejaría algo a su artista.

–Encárgate tú~ –Le insinuó el ecuatoriano, ahora sonriente, mientras se iba acercando mucho más al peruano.– ¿Quizás querrías sentir el lienzo antes de pintar encima?

Jaló su ropa interior por atrás de forma seductiva, con mucha más confianza de repente. Fue como un baldazo de agua caliente para Miguel, quien quedó completamente embobado con el cuerpo de su profesor de matemáticas. Tenía prácticamente la mandíbula en el piso, porque ya se imaginaba que sería muy atractivo para su estética, pero lo que tenía en frente superaba sus expectativas.

Francisco sonrió aún más, de satisfacción, cuando apreció las manos suaves de Miguel acariciar su cintura, poco a poco bajando por los lados de su cuerpo hasta retirarle la ropa interior de una buena vez. En poquísimo tiempo después, emitió un pequeño gemido al sentir un fuerte apretujón de nalgas, que no duró menos de treinta segundos entre masajes y palmaditas.

–Es para que estén más sensibles cuando pinte y tu piel allí se torne de una textura diferente… El color variaría con ese tono tan rojito~

–Tú sí que sabes convertir cada situación a tu favor…

Entonces, Miguel sólo rió, palpando una vez más, en esa ocasión con suavidad, la parte trasera de su nuevo modelo. Sin embargo, cuando se alejó para ir por una almohada, se dio cuenta que se había estado perdiendo de algo aún mejor por delante. ¿Acaso Francisco no se cansaba de tener atributos perfectos?

–Qué grande. Ya entiendo para qué comes tantos plátanos…

–¿No que querías terminar más rápido?

El futuro veterinario estaba sumamente nervioso, más ahora porque corría el riesgo de emocionarse mucho por abajo y eso no sería nada conveniente. Por lo tanto, se apresuró en dirigirse al colchón y acomodarse de lado. Toda la situación se le asemejaba a la pornografía, por la paga y todo, pero por lo menos estaba con alguien en quien confiaba. Más o menos.

–¿Tengo tu consentimiento para tocarte el cuerpo?

–Ya no necesitas preguntar, pero sí.

Francisco aún estaba hallando la mejor posición para su cabeza sobre la almohada cuando sintió calor humano empujándolo suavemente para que esté echado boca abajo. Miguel lo acomodó como deseaba, tratando de mantener sus atributos delanteros en la comodidad.

–Ya sabes por dónde voy a comenzar~


End file.
